


methinks (or... maybe not.)

by theowlinsomniac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, all the same age!!!, bellamy is mentioned, the only interaction is between raven & murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/theowlinsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the sass trio is my favorite trio. this is unbeta'd and awful. i hope you still enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	methinks (or... maybe not.)

**Author's Note:**

> the sass trio is my favorite trio. this is unbeta'd and awful. i hope you still enjoy it.

They met through a tutoring exchange app. He needed help with physics, she needed help with literature, so they met up at the campus coffee shop to teach each other the things they needed to know to pass. 

The first thing Murphy noticed about her was that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Once he sat down after awkwardly introducing himself, shaking her baby smooth, perfectly manicured had, he went through a list of the hottest girl's he'd ever seen. The list was short (what can he say, he's got high standards despite his own belief that he was on the lower end of the scale in terms of looks), so she automatically made the top. After a few minutes of small talk, such as why the weather was so shitty and how sucky the new lunch menu is, they started to pile their notes at the center of the table in order to start the session. 

As it turned out, they had seen each other before from afar. Both of them were in intro to Shakespeare, the only class Murphy was passing, as well as another arts class they were both taking just for the credit. Murphy new a few of the people she mentioned that she was friends with, so they got laugh out of never meeting before, and in Murphy's mind, the next two hours were perfect. 

Raven, her name was, had the driest sense of humor, snapping at him for telling her she was wrong and using sarcasm as a motivator when he couldn't quite figure out a physics problem. She even flicked him on the nose, and in return he scribbled pen on her tidy notes. She almost screamed and stormed off, but claimed that she needed an A in literature to complete her major requirements, so she needed his tutoring. 

"So I'm smarter than you thought," he said, leaning back in his chair and watching her copy down a few of his (almost illegible) notes on Othello. 

"I never said you were smart," she fired back, biting her lip in concentration, "you just know lots of things about an old dead guy and apparently the only way I can get a degree is if some of those facts transfer into my own head." she continued to scribble. He reached for her coffee, but she swatted his hand away. A smirk appeared on his face as he glances at his watch. It had been almost three hours, and it was getting close to dinner time. 

"So you're using me?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows and rubbing his eyes. She snorted, but didn't reply. 

After she was done with the notes, with Murphy watching closely, she sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and reaching into her purse to check her phone. She hummed, furrowing her brow and texting someone back quickly, (Murphy's black flip phone burns a hold in his pocket because he knows no one has texted him since... well, it's been a while) shoving her phone back in her purse and gathering up her things.

"Leaving?" he asked, scrambling to get his own things. 

"Yeah my boyfriend is meeting me for dinner in a few minutes." she replied, her eyes flicking up to his disappointed gaze and back to the table. She started to smile. He pouted. 

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back in his chair. Not that he had any chance with her, but he was kind of hoping to get her digits at the end of all this. Even if it's just for another tutoring session. 

"Yeah," she tore off a strip of paper and started to scribble on it. He didn't pay much attention, "Bellamy," she said, looking up at him again, "you've probably met." 

Murphy's jaw dropped, his eyes growing to the size of saucers, "Bellamy?" he asked, sitting forward. She nodded. "Like. Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake with the curly black hair and freckles?" 

Raven furrowed her brows, but still nodded, "You mean you're Bellamy Blake's girlfriend? The same Bellamy Blake I've been fucking for the past two months?" 

Raven jerked upwards, her eyes wide and mouth ajar. 

He should not have said that. He got ready to bolt. 

" _You're_ John?" she whisper-yelled, her hand flat against the slip of paper on the table. She seemed to be guarding it. He glanced down at it, still panicked and afraid of the woman who could probably kill him with her pinky finger. 

"I'm-- what?" he asked, completely confused. 

Raven sat down slowly, narrowing her eyes. "You're kidding. _You're_ John?" 

Murphy glanced from side to side, wondering if the rest of the world understood what the fuck was going on here, because he certainly didn't. "Uh. I'm John Murphy. My friends call me Murphy. I'm--" 

Raven started to laugh, her hands coming up to cover her face. Her little body began to vibrate with giggles, and Murphy finally looked down at the table, seeing that a phone number had been written on the paper with a winky face. His whole body felt hot and his mind started to whirr. 

"What the hell is--" 

"Bellamy talks about you all the time," Raven interrupted, standing again and slinging her purse over her shoulder, taking her notebooks under her other arm. 

"He--?"

"We're not exclusive," she said, placing her hand on her hip and looking at him, her eyes glowing with amusement. He was still confused, "we're each other's significant others but it's like... open. We can date other people." 

Murphy felt dizzy. 

"So... you're dating Bellamy. Bellamy is sleeping with me. You're handing me your number. I'm not sure--" 

"Listen, Murphy," she rolled her eyes, "you're slow but you're not that slow. It's not that hard to grasp." she shoved the piece of paper into his chest, tugging on his sleeve to remove him from the chair. "Come on. We're going to get drinks." 

"No--" he said, wavering on his feet, his notes and books in a messy pile in his arms.

"No?" she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "You don't want to go out with arguably the hottest two people on campus? You don't want to potentially get la--"

"Oh my God-- okay, okay!" he shook his head, trying to grasp reality, "So. We're going out. I'm going out with you, but also Bellamy. All three of us. Going out. Together. As a... group date?" he paused. "I mean-- I'm in. I'm so fucking in. But Bellamy is-- and you are--" he stopped completely, swallowing. 

Raven's eyes flicked over him, a skeptical look on her face. "I don't get what Bellamy sees in you." she said under her breath. Murphy felt his brain explode.   
Raven grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the shop and into the street as he babbled on, trying to figure out how he got himself into this, "It's going to be fine," she huffed, "It's going to be great, actually. Just shut up and try to enjoy it." 


End file.
